Deans Huntress
by Castiels.babe
Summary: My oc named Mac is a hunter. Before her dad died he said to find The Winchester Boys. So she did. But her and Dean have a past. Follow the love story of two hunters. I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I only own my oc. My fisrt Fanfic. Please review. And I don't do chapters. Sorry for errors.


29\. My dad is a hunter. Well was. He died on a hunt a few days ago. I burned the remains yesterday. My mom left him a long time ago. I stayed. I went on hunts with him. But we aren't normal hunters. We hunt different things. Things you won't believe exist. Things that will make you afraid of the dark. Afraid of the shadows. Things that will give you nightmares. We hunt the supernatural. And right now it kinda sucks because I have to hunt alone now. Which I don't like doing. But he always told me if something happened to him then I have to find the Winchester boys. I've got a lead on them but they are really hard to find. Here is some background on the Winchesters, they opened the gates to hell years ago. They let Lucifer free. And started the apocalypse a few years ago. So pretty much anywhere they go destruction follows. But I have to find them. Last time I was told they were in Lebanon, Kansas. So that's where I'm headed. I have my dad's black 1969 Chevy Camaro and I'm ready to find them. I know what their car looks like and what they look like. And I'm ready to find them.

I pull up to a gas station a few miles from Lebanon. I get some gas and food. I get back in the car. I put in a Bon Jovi CD and hit the road. I drive a few miles and I see the sign for the city. I keep driving. I look around to see if I see their 1967 Chevy Impala. Or I see Dean. Who's face I could know anywhere. I have met their dad before. I was about 17. He helped me and my dad on a demon hunt. I remember it like yesterday. John had one of his sons with him. His name was Dean. I can't remember how old he was. He was older then me, I know that. I think he was 25, I'm not sure. But my dad told me to stay with him. I don't know why because I've been on worst hunts. But he wanted me to stay with him. We just sat in a gross ass hotel. Dean talked about his brother Sam. Who was in college. Then he quizzed me on the types of monsters and how to kill them. Then we just joked around. I really enjoyed hanging out with Dean. But that was 12 years ago. And I haven't seen them since. I have changed a lot since then. I don't know if he will even remember me. I drive around some more. I spot the Impala. Dean is driving. I follow him. I don't think he knows I'm here. He stops near what looks like an old abandoned building. I pull up behind him. I get out of the car and make sure I have my gun. He and who I assume is Sam get out. Dean is wearing a grey shirt, black jacket, and jeans. Sam is wearing a flannel with the sleeves rolled up and jeans. They are pointing guns at me. I don't do anything. "Who are you and what do you want?" Dean asks. "Is this really necessary Dean?" I ask sarcastically. He looks at me with a confused face. Then he looks like he remembers. He walks up to me and hugs me really tightly. "I missed you Macky," He says smiling. "Dean I can't breath," I whisper. He let's go. Sam looks really confused. "You must be Sam, Dean told me a lot about you," I walk up to him. "Yeah, I am. I'm guessing you're Macky," He says. "It's Mac. But for some reason Dean calls me Macky. Sounds like a little kid name," I nod. "Well, he calls me Sammy," He chuckles, "Dean has never really said anything about you but nice to meet you," He says with a smile. I turn to Dean, "Never said anything about me, well I am hurt," I say jokingly. He laughs, "Well we have been busy. Let's go inside. Did you bring a bag?" He asks. I nod and go to the back of my car. I open the trunk and grab my bag. I make sure the "second trunk" Is what I call it, I make sure it is locked. I lock my car and follow Dean and Sam to a door. Sam unlocks it. "So how is Carl?" Dean asks. "Oh my dad, he died a few days ago on a hunt. I burned his remains yesterday," I say like it's nothing but it still hurts. "Oh I'm sorry. We know what you're going through. Your dad died to," Sam says. I nod. Dean just stays quiet. "I'm fine. But I wanna know what you two idiots when thinking when you let the darkness out?" I ask them. "Oh sweetheart we have lots to talk about," Dean says.

Turn out I am sleeping in a random storage room. Which is full of stupid stuff. But at least there is a bed in there. Maybe I can clean it up a bit. I throw my bag on the dusty bed. I look around. There is every devil trap and ward of some sort I have ever seen in my life on the walls and the floor. I squeeze my way past a bookshelf and out the door. I walk to the main area. The whole room looks like a war room. I sit in a chair across from Sam. "Hey Dean, will you grab me a beer?" I yell to him. He comes out of what I think is the kitchen. "Get up and get one yourself," he jokes. Then he throws me one. I catch it quickly. "Your good. How old are you anyway?" Sam asks me. "29," I say opening my beer. I take a long drink of it. I set it down. Dean walks back out and sits next to me. "So how do you two know each other?" Sam asks. "Well while you were in college your dad helped my dad on a demon hunt. And I had to sit in a shitty hotel room with this idiot for what felt like forever," I laugh. "But we had fun didn't we. I quizzed her and she got all the questions right, and we made A LOT of jokes. You had your very first beer with me didn't you?" He reminds me. I nod, "Hey remember when they came back and noticed me drinking, my dad got pissed. It was hilarious," I laugh. "Weren't you like 17?" He asks. I nod. "That was 12 years ago," I sigh. They were the good days. I wonder if he remember that we kissed? "Well I have a room to clean, and you guys have some explaining to do," I tell them. "I'm going to clean, then afterwards I will cook something and we will all talk," I demand. I walk off to my room. I open the door and start moving stuff. I put on some music from my phone. "Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi" I start jamming out. I put the boxes in a corner and start removing the books off the shelf. I put them on the ground. I dust off the bookshelf and push it against the wall next to the door. I push the desk up next to it. I dust it off then I start putting the books back up in alphabetical order. I push the bed into against the opposite wall. Then I put the nightstand next to it. I put the lamp on top. I put up a few shelves. I put pictures on them. And weapons. I put the small dresser next to nightstand. Above my dresser, I hang up a target so I can practice my knife throwing. And above my desk I put a mirror. I put the trunk at the end of the bed. I take the boxes from in the hall and push them under the bed. I make sure everything it put up in its right place and dusted off. I step back and admire my hard work. I hear Dean walk up behind me. "Nice," Is all he says. "Dean, do you remember?" I ask him. "Yes," He keeps his answers short. I turn to look at him. He is about 10in taller than me. I walk towards him. "Dean," I say. "I hope you know, I never forgot about you," He says quietly. I nod. I see someone walk behind us. I back ups and clear my throat. Dean turns around. "Oh um, Macky this is Cas, Cas Macky," He says. Cas is wearing a white shirt, blue backwards tie, and a tan trench coat. I shoot him a small wave. "Sam wants to talk to you, alone," He says in a deep voice. I nod and back away. Dean walks out of the room. Cas looks at me then follows him. I wander out of my room. Turns out Dean's room is next door to mine. I walk around some more. I find Sam's room. Room 21. I find the library, the kitchen, the shooting range, and some more storage rooms. I silently peak around the corner where they are talking. I hear Sam saying, "I think these visions mean that I need to return to The Cage and maybe we can find things out about Amara." I hear Dean sigh. I hear his boots clack on the ground towards me. I try to get away quickly. I slow as I hear him come down the hall. I turn around. He looks at me. He knows I was spying on them. I look down. I feel ashamed. But what was Sam talking about? I walk away. I walk to my room. I feel like Dean is following me but I know his room is next to mine so I don't say anything. I walk in my room. I grab a bag and throw guns and ammo in it. I start walking towards the shooting range. I hear Dean behind me. I turn and look at him. He is carrying a bag to. "So, what was that all about? Not trying to pry," I ask him. He sighs and shakes his head. I continue walking. We get to the shooting range in the bunker. I put on my ear muff things. I load my gun. I set up my targets. I take aim and shoot. 1 round after another. I start thinking about my dad's death. Over and over it plays in my head as I shoot. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and stop shooting. Not knowing how long I have been firing the bullets. I turn. I see Dean behind me. His hand still on my shoulder. I put the gun down. "Mac, I left an hour ago. And you when still here. Are you OK?" He asks looking worried. "I'm fine. Just need to shoot something," I answer rubbing my sore hands. I put my stuff back in my bag. And start to leave when Dean grabs my arm and turns me around, "I also didn't forget the voice and face you use when you're lying, Mac." I shrug him off and leave to my room. I go in and out the weapons away. I shut and lock my door. I sit on my bed and start crying. I just sit. Until I cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to someone banging on my door. I open my swollen eyes. I rub them and walk slowly towards the door. I unlock it and open it. Dean rushes in. "What the hell? Where have you been? We have been looking for you every where. Then we found out your door was locked. What the hell were you doing?" He starts. I sigh, "Dean, I'm fine. I came in here, put my stuff away. I must have accidentally locked the door. I fell asleep. I'm sorry," I might have lied about the locking door part but it doesn't matter. "It's fine guys, I found her," I hear the other two boys running towards my room. "Sorry guys. I didn't mean to worry you," I tell them when they get here. "Well from now on you're not having a lock on your door," Dean says. I sigh. "We are getting your doorknob changed. Today. I'll be back later with one," He says walking out of the room. They all leave. I look at the time on my watch. It's 6:18 pm. I'm hungry. So I grab my keys and walk out to my car. I don't know why they freaked out. I was just gone for about an hour. Geez. I was gone for 12 years and he didn't even care. Even though he knew he was my first kiss. And my first crush. But he didn't care then so why now. I get in my car and drive to the nearest diner. I find a small table in the corner. I order a salad and a beer. I finish and pay with cash. Before I leave I ask the waitress, "Where is the best place to get a good drink around here?" She tells me it's across the street. So I just walk over there. I go inside. I sit at the counter and order a shot of whisky. I throw it down likes its nothing. The guys next to me looks at me. I keep drinking them. Over and over. The man next to me notices that I'm barely drunk yet. "Hey, wanna do a contest?" He asks me. "Depends," I say. "Who ever finishes 10 shots of pure whiskey first, without throwing it up, wins $500, and the loser pays," He offers putting his money on the table. I put my money on there. "Let's do this. Waiter, 20 shots of pure whiskey, please?" I ask. He looks at me funny. "Where doing a contest," I explain. He nods and sets up the rounds. "Ready, Set, Go!" The waiter yells. I start throwing them down one by one. The guys next to me if on his forth and I'm on my sixth. I finish quickly. I throw my arms in the air and yell Woo Hoo. I collect my money. And the other guy pays. More people gather around. Another guy challenges me. I win. Over and over I keep winning. I beat everyone. I'm hammered now. I beat the last person. I laugh. But I hear the bell for the last call. "Sorry guys, I got to go," I slur. I collect the rest of my money and stumble out of there. I almost fall over. A man catches me. "Well hey there little lady," He says obviously drunk. I try to push him off me but he grabs my wrist. He pushes me into a back ally. I try to scream but he covers my mouth with his. I am clumsy since I'm drunk, but I at least get one good hit to his face. He pushes me against the wall. I hit my head. I black out.

I feel cold water hitting my face. I feel like I'm in a shower. The water pressure feels amazing though. I slowly open my eyes. I see Sam and Dean sitting next to the shower. I'm wrapped in a towel. I look around. There is blood in the bottom of the tub. My head hurts really bad. And I know it's not just because the alcohol. I reach up to feel my head. But Dean stops me. "I wouldn't move if I were you," He says. "What happened?" I asked sounding groggy. "Well I was about to walk into a diner but I heard something come from an alleyway across the street. I slowly walked across the street. I saw a guy laying on the ground. His arm dislocated. You were standing the rambling about something. You fell and I caught you. And I noticed your head bleeding. So I called Sam. We got you in the car and drove here. You undressed yourself and got wrapped in a towel. And went to shower. Sam saw you stumble around the hall. And yelled for me to come get you. We took you to the shower. You kept your towel on till we left. We hadn't heard from you so we told Cas to check on you. He found you laying on the floor," He looks around awkwardly and I figure he found me naked, "We have been here the whole time. Cas left cause he thought it was awkward," Dean explains. I blush feeling awful about what happened. "I'm sorry guys. I was just messing around. And things got out of hand. I drank too much. And that guy was… um," I stop. They both look away. "Um… I think I'll be fine now. But I need to get dressed," I say. "Yea, um we will go," Sam says pulling Dean out of the bathroom. I realize there are no clothes in here for me so I quietly run to my room. I try not to be seen but Dean was walking right into his room as I'm walking down the hall. He just smirks and closes his door. I run into my room. I slam the door shut. I have a pounding headache. I throw on a pair of shorts and a shirt that is big enough that it could fit Dean. I look in the mirror. I look like Shit. But I brush out my wavy brown hair and throw it up into a messy bun. I look in myself in the eyes. I try studying my face. I have caramel colored eyes. A few freckles on my nose. I have pink full lips. And dark circles under my eyes do to the lack of sleep and the terrible hangover I have. I walk over to My nightstand and grab the bottle of Aspirin that is in it. I take 2. I don't even need anything to wash it down. I check the time. It's 12:38. I walk out of my room. Deans door is now open but his light is off. I peak my head in his room. He is laying on his bed. I go to walk away but I hear him say, "Come in." I walk in his room. "Sorry if I woke you up," I say. He sits up. I turn the light on. He blinks letting his eyes adjust. I just stand in the doorway awkwardly. He stands up and walks over to me. He wraps his arms around me tightly. I can't really breath but I don't mind. We just sit there hugging. I know that the other boys are sleeping so I hug him tighter not wanting to let go. "I'm sorry I didn't come back for you," He whispers. "It's OK Dean. I know that you had to go," I say. He stares me in the eyes. His eyes are so green. I could get lost in them. "You know my favorite part about you?" He says randomly. "Your eyes and you lips. Your eyes are like a golden brown. I could look at them forever. And your lips are so soft," He explains. I smile. "Dean, I thought you said you hated chick flick moments," I smile sarcastically. "But, I love your eyes to. I could get lost in them," I say. He smiles back at me. I muster up the confidence and I kiss him. Not a lustful kiss, just a passionate kiss. A kiss that could last a lifetime. He kisses me back. I break the kiss. "Dean, you know were my first kiss, right?" I ask him. His eyes widen. "That's why my dad hated you. Not because the beer, he didn't care about that. It was because he knew after taking one look at me that we kissed. And he knew that I was saving that for the first person I really loved. And he knew that you didn't care about me like that, so he hated you," I say. "But the thing is I did care about you like that," He says looking me in the eyes. I shut the door. "Dean can I lay by you?" I ask. He smiles and nods. He puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk to his bed. It's kinda small but we make it work. We don't do anything. We just lay there. Together.

I hear a knock at the door. I open my eyes. Dean is asleep. I'm watching him. He has his arms wrapped around me. I hear the knock again. My eyes widen. What if someone found me in here? The third knock wakes Dean. He acts like he knows what I'm thinking. "You're small enough,Get under the bed," he whispers. I slide under it. There is a lot of dust. He gets up and opens the door. I hear Sam's voice. I'm not really sure what he is saying. I hear Dean shut the door. I slide out from under the bed. "What was that about?" I ask pulling dust off my shirt. "He wanted to know if I knew where you were. I said you were probably out getting breakfast or something," He explains. I nod. I look at him. He smiles warmly. "Dean, do you want to tell them?" I stare into his eyes. "Not yet. Not till we know what's going on between us," He say moving his finger between me and him. I nod again not knowing what to say. He just smiles and kisses me. "I should probably go change," I say. "But I don't want you to leave," He fake whines. I laugh, "I know but I have to," I smile. I go to his door and peek my head out. No one is there. I tiptoe to my room. I close the door and prop a chair under the door knob so no one can get in. I change into a pair of skintight jeans and a black tank top. I take my hair down and brush it out. I throw on my black high tops. I grab my gun and it's holster and attach it to my belt just in case. I make sure I look OK then I walk out of the room. I grab my toothbrush and walk to the bathroom. Once I'm done in there I walk out feeling way better than I did last night. I put my toothbrush back in my room and head to the "war room" that's what I call it. I get there. Sam is on his laptop. He is talking to Cas. "Hey," I say when they notice me. "Hey where were you this morning? I looked for you in your room but you weren't there," Sam asks. Cas just mean mugs me. "I went exploring again. I found some pretty cool stuff," I say. Cas looks like he can tell I'm lying. But I stick with it. Sam just nods and looks back at his laptop. Cas never takes his gaze off me. I just awkwardly walk out of the room. I head to the kitchen to find something to eat. I find nothing so I just decide to skip breakfast. I grab a beer and walk back to the war room and sit down. It's not a twist off. So I prop the lid against the table and slam my hand on it. The lid pops off. I catch and take a drink before the fizzy stuff go over and spills on the table. I start to think about what Dean said. What are we Are we boyfriend and girlfriend? Am I just a fling? I'm not sure. I do know that I love him. Very much. He strolls in the room. He is wearing a black shirt. With a flannel over it. "You know you don't always have to wear so many layers of clothes. It probably gets really hot," I tell him. "You know I think you're one of the only hunters who wear tank tops and skinny jeans. All other hunters wear layers," Dean argues. I roll my eyes. "Hey don't you roll your eyes at me young lady," He teases. "Dean I'm 29, you're like what 38. Calm down," I mess with him. Knowing he is 37. "Hey, I'm 37, and age is just a number baby," He smiles. I just laugh. We all make small chit chat for awhile. I finish my beer and get up to throw it away. "Hey will you grab me one, please?" Sam asks. I nod. "And me," Dean demands. I shake my head. "Anything else before I go," I say acting like a waitress. "Um.. I want a burger and some pie. I'm starving, oh and a beer," Dean jokes. I just laugh and walk away. I go to the kitchen and grab 2 beers. I open both. I go back and hand them to the boys. "Imma go get some food. Any requests?" I ask. "Burger and pie. Don't forget the pie," Dean says. Sam just says, " A salad, please," I nod. I look at Cas. "Want anything?" I ask. "No," He glares at me again. I just roll my eyes and leave. I get my keys from the room and go get my car from the garage. I think Sam brought it back last night. I'm not sure.I get in and look for something to listen to. I grab my AC/DC CD. I jam out till I get to the diner. I go in. "Can I get 2 burgers, 1 salad, and some pie?" I ask the girl. "I'll be right back sugar," She has a accent. She leaves. I sit and wait for her to come back. I start thinking of all the times I did this for my dad. She comes back. She hands me the food and I pay in cash as usual. I walk out to my car. I get in. Cas is in the passenger seat. He scares me. "Got damn it Cas, don't do that," I say. He looks at me. "I know about you and Dean. I saw you in his arms last night. I want you to know that it's a bad idea. Most girls Dean gets with he leaves. Or they end up…" He trails off but I know what he is saying. He saying I might die. "Cas, I'll be fine. And why were you in Dean's room last night?" I ask. He just looks awkwardly, "Um I was checking to see if he was OK. Sometimes he has nightmares and I check on him," He looks away. I just nod. He stays in the car all the way home. Yes I said home, because with Dean, I can be anywhere and feel at home. But Cas stays with me. We get there. I park my car and get out. I grab the food and head inside. "I'm back," I yell. They come running to the war room as I walk down the stairs. "So did you miss me while I was gone?" I ask messing around. "I missed the food," Dean jokes. I just laugh and hand him his burger. I keep his pie knowing he will ask about it. "Here you go," I say as I hand Sam his stupid salad. I take out my burger. Dean takes his 3rd bite. He is halfway done. I just laugh as I take my first bite. Sam finishes his salad quickly. Cas stays quiet. "Hey Sam, your done, will you grab me a beer please?" I ask. He nods. He gets up to grab it for me. Dean finishes his burger. He holds out his hand at me. I arch my eyebrow. "Pie," He demands. "Oh Shit I knew I forgot something," I play. Sam comes back and throws me a beer. I catch it. Open it and take a long drink. I finish my burger. Dean is mumbling to himself. I grab the back and pull out his pie. His eyes light up like a little kid. He smiles. "I love me some pie," He reaches for it. I pull my hand away. "You want pie, you'll have to catch me first," I take off running through a hallway. I hear Dean running after me. I throw my head back and laugh. He catches up and sweeps me off my feet. He cradles me like a baby. "Give me that pie," He laughs. I surrender and hand it to him. He swings me over his shoulder in a simple movement. I sequel and kick my legs. He just laughs. When he gets to the war room I'm still on his shoulder. "Hey guys, I think I caught me a wild Macky," They all laugh. I giggle like a kid. He sets me down. I sit down and grab my beer. I laugh. I smile. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Dean starts on his pie. "I want a bite," I pout. He laughs and gives me one. "That's all you get," He teases. Sam raises his eyebrows, "Dean, you just SHARED your PIE," He says. Dean just nods. Sam shakes his head. I look at the time. It's 2:47. "Well if there is nothing else to do, Imma go take a nap," I say. The boys just nod. I walk to my room and shut the door. I take my shoes and socks off and pull back my covers. I lay down and think of what it would feel like with Dean next to me. I drift peacefully into sleep.

I'm running as fast as I can. Trying to get to him. Trying to save my dad. But it's like the faster I run the farther he gets. I can see him swaying on his feet. The black smoke, the demon is about to posses him. I run even faster. Willing myself to go. But I'm too late. He is already possessed. "Dad!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Over and over I scream. But the demon possessing him grabs a knife and stab my dad's body in the gut. I know my dad is now dead. I start saying the words to exercise the demon. It goes to walk away but it's stuck in a circle. My dad set a devil's trap under him. I start walking to the demon. This time it gets closer. I start yelling in Latin. The demon screams and in a few minutes is back in hell. I run to my dad and cradle his head in my arms. Know this should have been me. Knowing that if we never fought. He wouldn't be dead. I would. I scream and cry. I feel strong arms wrap around me. I'm not able to move. The arms wrap me tighter. I heard a faint voice whispering to me. I can't make out the words yet. I focus on the voice. It's saying, "It's OK Macky. You're fine." it's Dean's voice The dream fades away. I open my eyes slowly. I'm shaking and dripping in sweat. Dean is holding me in his arms still. I look at him. "What was that?" He asks in a comforting voice. "It was just a dream," I say my voice is shaking and I've screamed myself hoarse. "That wasn't a dream, Macky. That was a nightmare," He says. "Was it about your dad?" He asks quietly. I nod and I try to hold back the tears. "Can you explain it to me?" He asks sweetly. I explain all of it. And he waits patiently while I cry. My cry is silent. He strokes and kisses my head. "It's not your fault, you didn't kill your dad. A demon did. Not you," He says. I nod and my tears run silently down my face. I bury my face in his chest. "Where are the boys?" I look up at him. "Sam is out running some errands. And Cas is doing whatever Cas does," He says. I just nod not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry," I whisper. "Its fine. It happens to everyone," He consoles me. I look up into his beautiful green eyes and I feel butterflies in my stomach. Like everytime I look at him. He leans down and kisses me. I feel heat spread all through my body. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pull him closer. We move to his room. I gave him everything that night.

I wake up in Dean's arms. I trace his jawline with my finger. He smile and opens his eyes. He looks at me so lovingly. "So, was I your first at that?" He asks with a goofy grin. I smack his shoulder, "No," I look away. He just laughs. A laugh I could listen to forever. "By the way Cas knows," I tell him. "How?" He stiffens. "The first night I was here and I laid by you he saw us in here," I say. "Oh, he was checking on me again, I told him to stop that but, he's Cas," He says with a sigh. "The boys will probably be here soon, so I should go," I say. I grab his shirt and put it on. I grab my clothes. "See you later Dean," I say with a smile. He winks and I leave. I get in my room and shut the door. I lean back against the door and smile. I throw my clothes in the corner. And change into some shorts. I keep Dean's shirt on. I lay on my bed. I check the time it's 9:27 pm. I'm guessing that I took a 2 hour nap. And then spent the rest of the time with Dean. I put my hair In a ponytail. And walk to the bathroom. I see Sam walking down the hallway. I wave at him before I walk in the bathroom. I walk back out. He is standing there with his eyebrows raised. "Yes?" I ask. "Isn't that Dean's shirt?" He asks with smile. "Shit," I whisper to myself. He just smiles and walk away. I walk to my room and sit down. On my bed. I'm an idiot. Now Sam knows. And I have to tell Dean that. I walk out of my room and over to Dean's. I knock on the door. He opens. He isn't wearing a shirt. Just jeans. I see his anti-possession tattoo. "Yes?" He asks with a smile. "Um… 1. I like your tattoo," I say with a wink, " And 2. I'm pretty sure Sam knows," I say quietly. "How?" He tenses. "Um… he saw me walking to the bathroom, in your shirt," I explain. He nods. "That's OK. I was going to tell them anyway," He says. "OK," I jump up and give him a kiss on the cheek. I turn to walk back to my room. I get in and realize that I need to eat so I change into my clothes from earlier and I brush my hair. It looks like a rat nest. I look in the mirror. I look somewhat OK. I go to say by to the boys. "Imma go get something to eat. See ya later," I say to Dean. "Hey I notice you don't have and anti-possession tattoo," Dean says. "Oh Yea. I have a bracelet my dad gave me. It helps," I say. "OK, wear it. Please," He says. I nod and go grab it. I put it on in front of him. "Better?" I ask. "Much. Love you," He kisses my forehead. "Love you too," I say before I leave. I walk to my car. And I realize I don't have my gun. I run back in and grab it. My bracelet slides off. But I don't really notice. I grab my gun and holster and attach it to my belt. And go back out to my car. I get in and drive to the diner. I park in the parking lot. There is only one car. I hope it's not closed. I get out and go inside. "Back again I see, Mac," The waitress says. "How do you know my name?" I ask. "Oh it was on your credit card when you payed earlier," She says. "I don't pay with cards. I pay in cash," I pull out my gun and point it at her, "How do you know my name?" I ask firmly. "Oh gun, everyone in hell knows your name," Her eyes flash black. A demon. "You the girl who won Dean Winchester's heart," She says with a smile. "But don't you recognize me? I'm sure if your daddy was here. He would," She laughs. "You, but I exercised you. You… you killed my dad," I say stuttering. "Oh boo Hoo. But I'm about to kill you too," The demon leaves her body. The black smoke circles me. I know what's about to happen. I black out.

I'm trapped in my own head. I try to move my body but the demons controlling it. I scream in my head. I see what she is doing. She is driving my car. She is laughing at me. I hope Dean realises that it's not me.

Dean's point of view

I wonder why Macky hasn't come home yet. It's been an hour. I go look in her room. Not there. I check the garage. Not there. I check the secret room in the library. Not there. I have checked everywhere. "Hey Sam. Have you seen Mac?" I yell. "No. Last time I saw she was heading to the garage," He replies. I sigh. "Imma go look for her," I say. I grab my keys and head to the garage. I see something shine on the floor. I go pick it up. It's her bracelet. Oh no. She had it on. It must have fallen off. I get a worried feeling in my gut. I hear a bang on the door. I run to answer it. It's Cas, "There's something wrong with Mac," He says. "What?" I can hear the worry in my voice. "I saw her driving her car. She is different Dean," He says. "Damn it," I run to my car. Cas is running behind me. "Dean I don't think this is a good idea, she may be gone already," He says. "Damn it Cas. Don't say that," I get in my car and Cas gets in the back. "We need to tell Sam," Cas says. "Go I'll wait," I say. He gets out and runs to Sam. I grab my phone and call Macky. She picks ups, "Hi Dean," She says. "Hey sweetheart. Where are you," I say pretending like I don't know. I'm at the diner. My car broke down. Can you come help?" She sounds like her but I know better. "I'll be there in a few," I say. "I Love you Dean," She never says that. "Love ya," I hang up. Cas come and gets in the back. Sam gets in the front. He looks at me like a lost dog. I start the Impala and head in the direction of the diner.

Mac's point of view

I'm still stuck in my own head. Please don't hurt them. I think know the demon can hear me. Please leave them alone. "Leave them alone, don't hurt them. Pathetic. Can't wait to see you in hell. But I want to have some fun first," It laughs and make my body swallow a handful of blue pills. I try again to gain control. But I'm still unsuccessful. I try to remember what my dad taught me. Focus on something you love. Focus on coming back to them. And if you try hard enough you can over power the demon. Or put yourself in pain. And then you will have a moment of control. He always told me that just in case. I see the impala pull up. "It's showtime," It says. We walk outside. "Macky, what happened?" He asks. "oH I was done eating and I came out. I got in my car and tried to start it and it didn't work," It lies. Cas looks at Dean. Cas knows. I try to make Dean know. I scream in my head. Hoping he can see it's not me. I focus on my love for Dean. How would he feel if I died. I concentrate on our first night together. I will myself to take control. For Dean. I make my finger twitch. I will my body to speak. I hear a small whisper say help. Then I say it again. Sam heard me. So did Dean. He looks at me and pulls out his gun. The demon moves my hand and his gun goes flying. My body starts going numb from the pills. Another move of the hand and they go flying. They all hit the wall. They are pinned. I know it's all up to me now. I force my body to move. Half ttys to go for the gun that in my pocket. The other half stays still. My hand shakes as I fight to bring it to my head. I press the cold barrel against my forehead. My vision is spotting. "Dean, I love you, and I'm sorry," I say. I start moving my foot in the dirt. All around me. Then I pull the gun down and shoot myself in the foot. Pain shoot through me. The demon looses control for a second and I throw the gun at Dean who is no longer held against the wall. "Kill me," I say. Then the demon had control again. Full control. I bury myself in the back of my mind. Knowing soon the medicine will kick in and I will die. "Oh Dean, what a decision. But she is going to die anyway. With me in here or not. I kinda overdosed her. So we'll see, but I kinda like this body. It's a good look for me," It says. I can feel the medicine spread through my veins. I stop fighting.

Dean's point of view

I point the gun at her. I can't kill her Mac is still in there somewhere. I heard her. She told me to kill her. "Sam, send her back to hell," I say. He starts talking in Latin. The demon starts walking away. But it stops in a circle. She did it. She made a devil's trap in the dirt. That's what she was doing. Just like her dad. Sam talks louder. The demon screams and is back in hell again. Macky falls on the ground and her head hit the earth with a loud thud. I run to her side. "Sam get the car," I yell at him. I cradle her head in my hands. "Macky, stay with me baby, fight it. Stay with me," I kiss her forehead and stroke her hair. He brings my car over. I pick her up and he opens the back door. I take her keys out of her pocket and throw them to Cas. He knows what to do. I sit in the back seat and lay her down with her head in my lap. She starts seizing. The pills are working their way through her system. "No baby. Stay with me. Please Macky I need you," I whisper to her. Sam pulls up to the hospital. I carry her in. "We need a doctor. Someone please," I yell. People rush over. They all ask what happened. I make up a lie, "She overdosed herself and shot herself in the foot." They put her on a gurney and take her to the back. That's the last time I see her.

Mac's point of view

They change me into a hospital gown. Then They pump my stomach and my body throws up. My heartbeat flat lines twice. The resuscitate me. They get the bullet out of my foot and sew me up. They put needles in my arm. They stop when my heart is a steady beat. I can hear all of them. I'm in a coma. The lack of oxygen to my brain and I hit my head or something like that. My eyes are closed. So I can't see. Or move. But I can hear. They all leave. A few minutes pass. I hear people walking down the hallway. I hear Dean's voice. Then the doctor. The Sam's. Then Dean's. Then Cas's then the doctor. Four sets of footsteps all walk in. The boys are here. The doctor is explaining everything to them. I hear someone walk over to me. They take my hand. It's Dean. "Fight it baby. You can do it. Wake up. For me. Please," He whispers in my ear. I will my body to move. But I'm unsuccessful. "Cas I want you to go home and pack her a bag. And me one too. Sam you can stay or go. Whatever you want," He sighs. I hear a chair move. And someone takes my hand again. It's still Dean. I hear two footsteps leave. Cas and the doctor. "Dean…" Sam trails off. "Sam I'm not leaving her. No matter what," He says and grabs my hand tighter. I try to grip back but I can't. I tune out the rest of their conversation and make myself sleep.

Sam's point of view

She still hasn't moved. It's been 2 days. I walk in her room. "Dean you need to eat," I say. This is my 8th time telling him that. So he finally agrees. "OK. But will you stay with her?" He asks me. I nod and sit down. He leaves the room. I decide to do something I haven't done in a while. "God, I'm not sure if you even here but, we could really use a miracle right now. Please. I haven't seen Dean this happy in a long time. And I like him this way. So please. We could use some help," I stop talking. I hear her heart monitor pick up. It starts going really fast. I press the button to call the nurses. They come in. I sit in the corner out of their way. Her heart beat just stops and evens back out. Like nothing happened. What is she doing?

Mac's point of view

I tried so hard to move. But my heart just went fast. Ugh I'm trying so hard but it's not working. I hear Dean walk back in. Sam tells him what happened. "I knew I shouldn't leave," He sighs. "I won't leave you again sweetheart," He tells me. I hear him sit. He grabs my hand. I try my hardest to make my fingers twitch. This time it works. My hand twitches. "Did you see that? Her hand. It moved," Dean gets excited. I do it again. "She did it again. Watch," He tells Sam. I move my whole hand this time. I squeeze his hand. I hear Sam laugh. "She did it. She really did it. I'm going to get Cas," I hear Sam run out of the room. "I knew you could do it babe," I hear him whisper. He kisses my forehead. My heart rate picks up a little. He just laughs. I will my body to smile. I feel the corners of my mouth bend up. Dean squeezes my hand. Tomorrow I WILL open my eyes. I can feel it. I've been trapped in my body for 2 days. And I don't like it. I don't care what I have to do. I will get back to Dean. I let my restless mind drift into a deep sleep.

When I wake up. My eyes don't open. But I hear Sam, Dean, and Cas in the room. I have a feeling they are waiting on me to wake up. Cas and Sam are pacing the room. And Dean is holding my hand. I don't even have to force myself to clutch his hand. The pacing stops. I focus on opening my eyes. And I try. I didn't get it on my first try. So I try again and again. Finally on the 8th try, my lucky number, my eyes flutter open. I blink adjusting to the light. The boys aren't looking at me. Dean is looking down. And Cas and Sam are pacing again. I squeeze Dean's hand and clear my throat. They all looks at me. "Hiya boys," My voice is barely a whisper. They rush to my side. I smile. "Are you OK? Do you need anything?" They ask. I shake my head no. "All I need is my family," I whisper. They all smile. "Dean, we'll give you some space," Sam looks at Dean, "Wait why are we leaving?" Cas says as Sam drags him out of the room. "Dean…" I smile at him. He kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry," I say weakly. "You have nothing to apologize for," He looks at me sadly. "Yes I do. I didn't wear my bracelet like I was supposed too and all this happened," I let a single tear slip. He wipes it away with his thumb. "I love you," He whispers. "I love you too, Dean," The tears flow from my face. He leans his forehead against mine. I lean up and kiss him. My heart monitor pick up. I giggle like I'm three. Dean smiles. "You need a tattoo, and when you get out of here you are getting one," He says with a laugh. I nod with a smile. "So what was it like? Trapped in your own body?" He asks. "I could hear everything," Is all I say. I don't want to give Sam's secret away. "Are you OK?" I ask him. "Why do you tell me to kill you?" He asks. "Because I knew you had the blade, Dean. And I was dying anyway," I say softly. "But you knew I couldn't do that. You knew I would never do that?" He says. A tear hits my face. But it's not mine. "I'm sorry, Mac," He whispers. "Dean…" I whisper. "No, I never even looked for you. I thought about you alot. But I never came back. And Macky I'm sorry. I know what your dad did to you," I shudder thinking of all the times people would question my bruises. Or the red hand prints. "I should have come back to save you. I should have been your hero," He finishes. "Dean… you are my hero. I don't know what I would do without you. You saved me Dean. And I love you, Dean," I tell him. "I love you too," He whispers. I smile. I lift up his head and look at him. He stares into my eyes. I move up and kiss him. He kisses back. My heartbeat picks up but we ignore it. "Um… Mac please get your lips off of Dean's," I hear Cas say. I break our kiss and look up. "Cas, what the hell are you doing in here?" Dean asks. "Um the doctor said they are leaving her here for 2 more days to monitor her. Make sure she is OK. Sam told me to tell you," Cas answers. I nod. "You know it wasn't that long ago that all I had to do was touch you to ease your pain," Cas sighs. I smile at him. "It's OK Cas. With or without your powers. We still love you," I smile at him. "I hope you know, I told ya so," He says. "I know, I know," I know what he is talking about. "Well my head hurts and I think I need a nap. So I'm going to sleep. But Dean don't forget what I said. And take a shower and get some sleep," I tell him. He gets up. "OK I will," He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Bye Macky," He smiles and leaves. I lay back down. Cas walks over and sit where Dean was. "He loves you," Cas says. "One. I know, and Two. How do you know?" I ask him. "I don't need powers to see that he loves you,"He says. "Cas, I'm going to sleep. Stay or go. I don't mind but I'm tired," I roll over. My head hurts really bad. I close my eyes. It make the pain go away a little. I fall asleep. But my mind doesn't want a dream. It wants to bring back an old memory.

I was about 18. Dad didn't take me on this hunt. He thought I was to weak. He came home drunk off his Ass. He sat down, I wanted to say something but it would only make it worse. "Get me a beer and clean up this room. It looks like Shit," He is already slurring. But I know better then to talk about it. "Yes sir," I say quickly. I got to the fridge and grab a cold one. I open it and hand it to him. I start folding my clothes and putting them in the duffle bag. I start picking up my dads clothes. I fold them then put them on the bed. I start picking up the old boxes of pizza and trash. I go to take it outside when. My dad throw the beer bottle at me. Luckily it was empty. I put down the other trash and start picking up the glass. A piece gets stuck deep in my hand. It starts to bleed. I try to not let any hit the floor. But one drop does. My dad walks over. I quickly pick up the rest ignoring my bleeding hands. "What is that?" He ask his voice stern. "Um my hand started bleeding. I'll clean it up," I say. I go to throw away the glass. But my dad grabs my shoulder. He squeezes it really hard. I think he might dislocate it. I keep my mouth shut. He let's go. I throw the glass away. I go to pick up the rest of the trash. My hands are griping blood and they hurt really bad. I go outside and throw away the trash. I go back in. There is a small blood trail from my hands. I grab some paper towels and start cleaning. Most of it comes up. 1 drop hit the carpet. Crap. He's going to be mad. I look up. He is looming over me. "Yes dad?" I ask. "Stand up," I do as told. Knowing what's coming next. I hear air whoosh. I'm on the ground holding my face. My face hurts from where he hit me. There is probably a red mark. I don't let out any tears though. I know it will make it worse. I start cleaning again. My hands have stopped bleeding but they burn. I finish cleaning. I take the paper towels outside to the trash can. I go back inside. I go and lock my self in the bathroom. I find a pair of tweezers and start pulling the glass out. It hurts like hell but I'm used to it. I find the rubbing alcohol. I put my hand over the sink and pour some on my hand. It burns so bad. But I go on. I do the other hand. I don't need stitches. I'll be fine. I examine the hand print on my face in the mirror. I bandage up my hand. I walk back out. He was waiting by the door. He grabbed my hands. He was squeezing them. "Why are these here?" He slurs. "My hands when bleeding really bad. I had to bandage them up," I answer quietly. "No you didn't," He grabs the bandages and starts yanking them off. It hurts. I let out a small yelp. Oh no. Bad idea. He back hands me again. I fall on the floor. I muster up a little courage. I get back up. I remember what he taught me when fight another hunter. But I have the upper hand. He's wasted. I'm not. I get in my fighting position. I get ready. I throws a punch I move. He missed. I move around him. Looking for a weak spot. I remember he has a bad knee. I sweep that leg out from under him. He falls on the ground. He gives up. "Dad, no more. Or I'm leaving," I say firmly. "OK. I'm going to bed," He gets up and lasts down. Before long I hear snoring. I re-bandage my hand and take some aspirin. I lay down on the other bed. I fall asleep. My eyes open. The boys are standing around me. I look up at them. "Yes?" I say. "What just happened. Was that a nightmare or a normal dream?" Sam asks. "It was just a memory. Nothing big. I'm fine," I say. "You where talking too your dad. You said 'no more or I'm leaving you where kicking and moving around. What was it?" Sam asks. "Dean do you remember how I told you about my dad?" I ask him. The nods silently. "Well it was when I was 18. I finally had enough. One night he came home after a hunt. Drunk off his Ass. He wouldn't let go. Thought I was weak. So he came home. Tole me to get him a beer. And clean up the hotel room cause it looked like Shit. So I cleaned. I was taking out the trash. He threw his beer bottle at me. It was empty. But it shattered on the floor. So I started to pick it up. And most of it got stuck in my hand. So my hands where bleeding. A drop git the floor. My dad saw and he got mad. He grabbed my shoulder and almost dislocated it. He let's go and I threw the glass away. I got the rest of the trash. My hands dripping blood. But I threw it away. Went back inside and started cleaning the trail of blood. I clean all but one drop that hit the carpet. He was so mad. He told me to stand up. I did. And He backhanded me. I fell on the floor. I started to pick up the paper towels. I took them outside and threw them away. I ran inside and locked myself in the bathroom. I grabbed tweezers and pulled the glass out. I dumped a whole bottle of rubbing alcohol on my hands. It hurt like hell. I still have the scars ya know. But I bandaged them up. Left the room. My dad asked why I had bandaged on my hands. I said I needed them. He didn't think so. He ripped them off my hands. That hurt. He slapped me again. But I got up that time. I fought back for the first time. I remembered my training. I remembered to look for a weak spot. He had bad knees. So I kicked it out from under him. He fell. That's when I said "No more dad. Or I'm leaving," He said OK. And went to bed. That's when I woke up to find you weirdos staring at me," I explain to them. "Wait I don't understand. Why would your father hit you?" Cas asks. "Because he was a drunken bastard, Cas," I say. "That son of a bitch," Dean whispers under his breath. "Dean it's OK. He was a good man. And he stopped after that night. It's OK," I tell him. "I wanna rip his lungs out," He gets mad. "Dean that was 11 years ago. It's OK," I try to get him to calm down. "Macky no one should ever hit you. Ever," He says. "Dean he is dead! And he's not coming back. He can't hurt me anymore. Just leave it alone," I say. I wish I could storm out of the room. But I can't. Not for 2 more days. Which I hope pass by quickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed it," He says. "It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten mad," I reply. "It's fine," Dean says. The boys walk out of the room and I guess that the end of the conversation.

It had been two days. I am ready to get out of here. The boys leave the room. I change into some high waist shorts and a tank top that I tuck in. I put on my Converse. I grab the bag they brought. I walk out the room. "So can we leave now?" I ask. "Yea just sign these papers," The doctor says handing me a clipboard. I sign all of them. And we all walk out to the Impala. Cas tosses me my keys. "You know what Cas, keep them. I don't think I'll need them anymore," I toss them back. "But it's your car. And I already have one," He looks at me funny. "Yea but it's a price of crap. Now take care of her for me will ya?" I ask him. "Wait you think my car is a piece of crap?" He looks down. I sigh. "Cas, take the car," I demand. He nods and walks over to his new car. I go to the impala and open the passenger seat. I climb in. "We're to my love?" I ask him. "Oh no. None of those chick nickname. You now I don't do chick flick crap," He jokes. "OK, where to my pie loving hunter," I ask him. "To the bunker my beautiful, curvy huntress," He winks at me. I kiss him on the cheek. I see Sam climb in with Cas in the rear view mirror. Dean start the Impala and we make our to our home.


End file.
